Huntley
).]] The Huntley is a four-door luxury SUV with a top speed of 140 mph (160 mph with nos) that is only available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. A different version, called the Huntley Sport, appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The SUV is reminiscent of a facelifted 1985-1997 Chevorlet Tahoe LT (Front and back) and the side doors of a 1978-1989 Land Rover classic, but with slight changes. The intake looks based on a 2002-2005 Range Rover classic. The Huntley appears to have wheels that look similar to the wheels found on the 2002-2005 Range Rover Vouge. As would be expected based on its bulky chassis, acceleration and speed are somewhat lacking. But being the off-road vehicle that it is, it has a strong engine with loads of low-end torque and a sturdy suspension for tackling steep hills and rough terrain, and being highly controllable in sharp turns. The Huntley is very sturdy and will take a lot of damage before the engine gives off and bursts into flames. The Huntley tends to get dirty very easily, mostly on the roof whenever the player drives in the dirt/sand. This happens most notably when the vehicle is painted white. The Huntley is also a desirable Vehicle for driveby's as it can accommodate 3 gang members. The Huntley is also the #1 choice in safe travel due to its strong exterior. Huntley has been used by alot of bodyguards and protectors. Huntley has appeared as a Bodyguard's car in misson Ice Cold Killa. The Huntley is most common in Prickle Pine, Marina, Financial, and Rodeo. It is also wanted on list 3 for export in San Fierro. There is also a super rare version of the Huntley with a sunroof in gta san andreas that can only be found during mission Ice Cold Killa as a bodyguards car. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Huntley can only be modified in TransFender *Colors *Nos 2, 5, 10 *Wheels *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia * The default radio station in the Huntley is WCTR. * The Huntley was used by the ''Russian Mafia" during mission "St. Mark's Bistro". * The San Fierro Traids use the Huntley as a getaway car during mission "Peir 69". Mission appearances * Madd Dogg's rhymes * Ice Cold Killa * Pier 69 * St. Marks Bistro Features * 4WD * 5.4 liter V-8 * off road tires * automatic gearbox * Tinted windows Locations *Found regularly in San Fierro *Commonly spawns in Comerence. *Black/Heavy version in Jizzy. *Spawns regularly in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas *At the parking lot beside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Spawns at Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, next to a Stafford or another Huntley during the Madd Dogg's Rhymes mission. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $32,000 (Thursday only) *Sometimes spawns around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns frequently around Vinewood. See also *Huntley Sport, another version of Huntley in GTA IV. }} de:Huntley es:Huntley fr:Huntley pl:Huntley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:SUVs